The present invention relates to a two cycle air cut-off press having a stationary bed plate and a ram plate defining a die set area. An upper movable die set is connected to the ram plate and a lower stationary die set is connected to the bed plate. With such a construction, the lower die set is adapted to receive and intermittently cut off or otherwise impinge upon a transversely movable work piece or stock which is engagable with the upper die set.